Pokemon: The Nenarca Travels
by JJ226
Summary: Courtesy of Narsilion of DeviantArt, the journey through her region Nenarca, written by me!


I couldn't believe it- today was finally the day that I would be able to begin my Pokémon journey. I'm Jay and I'm from Nutmeg Town of the Nenarca Region. It was my tenth birthday months ago but ever since we were kids I have promised my best friend Annie, who was a few months younger than me and finally ten today, that we would begin our Pokémon journeys together.

I was thoroughly ready for my journey, up early and already picked out which starter Pokémon I was going to choose! Unfortunately, I cannot say the same thing for Annie...

I reached her house early that morning, around 9 o'clock. I knocked on the door and Annie's Mum answered the door "Oh hello Jay!" She greeted me "You here for Annie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bruce" I smiled at her. She left me and slowly made her way upstairs to Annie's bedroom. I knew something was wrong when I heard a loud scream coming from Annie's bedroom at the front of the house. I could hear lots of banging happening upstairs suddenly and then soon enough Annie was there in front of me. "That was quick" I stated to her.

"I'm a girl. I can get ready quickly" She gave me a smile and then turned around where I could see that her hair was an absolute mess, having just being scrunched up into a ponytail, but still what looked respectable from the front. Annie had a definite cuteness to her despite her slight tomboyish look. She was wearing golden-yellow trousers with a white t-shirt on with a picture of a Smoochum on.

I walked into her house and closed the front door behind me "You ready for today then?" I asked her

"As ready as I'll ever be" Annie replied "I'll go get my bike!"

We rode over to Professor Chestnut's house which was only a short bike ride away from where Annie lived. We laid our bikes to rest outside and slowly entered the laboratory. We were suddenly ambushed by a Mawchild running into me. It knocked me over and ran out of the door. Professor Chestnut ran over and looked to me on the floor "What happened to you?" She asked. Professor Chestnut though being very intelligent and looking very intelligent with her slightly crazy, greying hair, she was very dopey and lacked common sense.

I pointed out of the door to the running-away Mawchild "That"

"Oh yes!" She suddenly remembered why she had been coming over. She ran out of the laboratory door whilst Annie helped me up off the floor.

"You coming?" Annie asked me as she ran out of the door. I had no choice but to follow her. We followed Professor Chestnut across the grass plain of the research laboratory to the fence of it where the Mawchild realised that it could not run any further.

Professor Chestnut reached down to her side and pulled out a Pokéball "Go Tergro!" Professor Chestnut shouted as a small pterodactyl-like Pokémon emerged from the Pokéball. I recognised Tergro instantly as this was the starter Pokémon I wanted! "Bullet Seed" she commanded of the Tergro.

"Ter... Gro!" It began to shoot a high velocity of seeds glowing with yellow light out of its mouth at the Mawchild. The Mawchild took the Bullet Seed at the head and it looked slightly damaged.

The Mawchild quickly recovered and began to launch at Tergro. It was performing Head Smash. "Maw!" It shouted as it charged at Tergro with a yellow light engulfing it. Tergro dodged the attack.

"Bullet Seed" Professor Chestnut commanded once more. Tergro followed suit whilst the Mawchild was recovering from missing its opponent, hitting it with its Bullet Seeds extremely hard. Professor Chestnut then pulled out another Pokéball. "Pokéball, go!" She threw the Pokéball at the Mawchild and it was engulfed by a red light and sucked into it. Professor Chestnut then turned to us "Sorry about that..."

We then returned to the laboratory, where Professor Chestnut led into a small room where a relatively large table lay in the middle. She placed three Pokéballs on the table and they erupted revealing three Pokémon: A small green pterodactyl-like Pokemon, Tergro; a black and cream rodent Pokémon with a flaming rear, Tailit, and then a little blue and yellow human-based Pokémon, Subea. She presented them to us "Here are your starter Pokémon: Tergro; Tailit and Subea. Pick carefully which one you prefer and think will be most beneficial to you on your Pokémon journey"

I instantly went for Tergro- it was the Pokémon that I had decided would help me win the most battles, whereas, Annie took her time deciding upon which to have as her starter Pokémon!

Professor Chestnut noticed this so offered advice, "What are you wishing to do on your Pokémon journey, Annie?"

"I was thinking about participating in Pokémon contests, why?" Annie said in response

"Well, I think that a Tailit would be more preferable for that due to its cuteness" Professor Chestnut suggested to her.

Annie stared at the Tailit which looked at her, begging almost. Annie picked up the Tailit and brought it close to her face "I think I'll take you!" She gave it a large smile but instead of returning a smile, it suddenly performed Ember straight in her face "Ahhhh" she screamed as it did so.

Professor Chestnut quickly removed the Tailit from Annie's hands and placed it back on the surface, turning back to the charred Annie "She likes you, I think"

Annie, looking fuming, replied "Oh, I wouldn't call that a sign of affection!"

Professor Chestnut then reached into her pocket and produced two Pokédexes, one baby pink and the other a dark blue. She handed the dark blue one to me and the baby pink one to Annie "These are your Pokédexes, they shall provide you with information about Pokémon you encounter on your journey"

Annie took it and held it up to Tergro, "Tergro: The Pterosaur Pokémon. They climb high into forest canopies and leap from trees in attempts to become airborne, however, they are unable to fly and crash to the floor instead" informed the Pokédex. Annie then moved it over to her Tailit, 

"Tailit: The Rodent Pokémon. They roll in freshly fallen soot of their volcanic homes to clean their amazingly soft coat. They run in a zigzag pattern to avoid being caught by predators" stated the Pokédex about the Tailit.

A knocking then came on the door of the laboratory room we were in. The three of us looked over to who was knocking on the door- there stood two Pokémon trainers that were older than either me or Annie. They gave Professor Chestnut a smile, and the male one of the two walked towards her "Alright Prof!" He greeted Professor Chestnut, putting out a hand for her to shake.

"Charles, what are you doing back here?" Professor Chestnut shook Charles' hand. She then turned to Annie and I, presenting Charles to us "This is Charles- a trainer who I sent on his Pokémon journey around a year ago now" She turned to Charles again, "How is it going for you?"

"Five badges, Prof!" Charles replied

Professor Chestnut then noticed the girl behind Charles, "Is that you Ivy?"

Ivy gave Professor Chestnut a smile and also entered "Hello, Professor. I have my first prize ribbon too!"

Professor Chestnut congratulated her and then suddenly turned to us "Jay, I wish for you to have a battle with Charles!"

I stared at her in disbelief "What?!"

Professor Chestnut then looked to Ivy "Ivy, will you please give us a demonstration of your contest skills for dear Annie here?"

"Of course" Ivy politely replied

I grabbed my Tergro quickly and Annie quickly picked up her tiny Tailit, and we quickly began to follow Professor Chestnut out of the laboratory and out onto the grass plain again.

Professor Chestnut invited Ivy to go first, so she did so and she walked forward into the middle of the grass plain. She grabbed for a Pokéball and threw it out "Go, Combustail!"Suddenly from a whole craze of stars appeared a large, black and cream rodent with a blazing fire engulfing its back and around its rear.

Annie was quick to pull out her Pokédex and hold it up to the newly produced Pokémon. "Combustail: The Rodent Pokémon and fully evolved form of Tailit. They dig their dens 20 miles from the Earth's mantle so it is difficult for predator Pokémon to invade."

Annie looked to her Tailit "That'll be you eventually!"

"Tai... Tai-lit!" It replied cheerfully to her

"Combustail, Ember on those stars!" commanded Ivy of her Pokémon. Ivy's Combustail began to spit out fiery shots from its mouth, attacking the still existing stars that lay above it. "Now, Dig!" Ivy shouted. Combustail suddenly disappeared into the ground amongst a whole cloud of dust and smoke. "Flamethrower!" Suddenly from three holes that had developed in the ground, large, 

thick pillars of pure fire appear, shooting upwards into the sky. The three pillars of fire came together in the sky and then created a large explosion above us.

In that time of watching the explosion in the sky, Combustail had appeared once more from its deep holes, "Com... Combustail!" It screamed to announce that it had finished.

Ivy threw out a Pokéball at Combustail which sucked it back in once more, "Good job, Combustail" She congratulated her Pokémon.

Professor Chestnut then turned to Annie, "You think you will be able to do that, Annie?" Professor Chestnut gave her an encouraging smile.

"I can give it my best try!" Annie seemed nervous after watching Ivy's amazing display. I patted her on the back encouragingly and winked at her to let her know I believed in her.

Professor Chestnut then turned to me, "You ready for your battle, Jay?"

I nervously replied "Er... not really! I don't even know what attacks my Tergro knows!"

"Bullet Seed, Scratch and Razor Leaf!" Professor Chestnut shouted to me as I walked across the grass plain to be opposite Charles. Tergro followed me and stood defiantly in front of me whilst Charles reached down by his side and produced a Pokéball.

"Go, Lizilla!" Charles shouted as he threw the Pokéball out in front of him. From it came a small green lizard-like Pokémon with only one eye.

I held up my Pokédex to it, "Lizilla: The Cyclops Pokémon. Lizilla have fairly poor sense of sight so depend greatly upon amazing sense of smell to locate foe and prey" My Pokédex informed me about the Lizilla.

The Lizilla took a deep intake of breath, smelling where my Tergro was. It sensed where Tergro was and instantly began to run towards it, "Head Butt" shouted Charles to its Lizilla. Charles' Lizilla bowed its head whilst running towards Tergro.

Just as it was about to hit my Tergro, I shouted "Dodge, Tergro", which my Tergro did, and then I shouted quickly afterwards "Use Scratch on it whilst Lizilla is confused!" Just as I expected Charles' Lizilla turned around just as Tergro used the move "Scratch" on it, scratching away at its only eye. Lizilla recoiled in pain, covering its eyes from Tergro.

"Mega Punch" shouted Charles to Pokémon, prompting his Pokémon to suddenly stop cowering and raise its suddenly glowing fist to my only Pokémon, Tergro. It smacked Tergro square in the face causing it to fall to the floor.

"Tergro" I shouted in fright that my Pokémon had been knocked, however, it quickly got up and faced Lizilla up close. I realised that in such close range an attack such as Bullet Seed would be very effective so I commanded him to do so "Bullet Seed, Tergro!" The Bullet Seed attack his Lizilla straight in the eye and caused it to fall over from exhaustion.

Charles stood staring in disbelief that I had beaten his Pokémon, well, actually, so did I! I had beaten Charles, someone who already had five badges of the Nenarca league!

"Lizilla is unable to battle, Jay has won!" Professor Chestnut, who had been judging the battle, announced to us, confirming that I had won

I ran over to Tergro and held him up "We did it, Tergro! We actually won!"

Charles retrieved his Lizilla back into its Pokéball and made his way over to me "Congratulations, dude! I can't believe you beat me, and you've only just started"

"I know, I can't believe it either!" I smiled at Charles, and then retrieved Tergro back into its Pokéball also. Annie came up behind me, patting me on the back and winking at me, just as I had done to her earlier.

"I want to give you something, Jay" Charles said to me, causing me to stare at him in confusion. He reached down to his side and brought up a Pokéball, "I want you to have this, Jay"

"What is it?" I asked as he handed it over to me

"Well, why don't you find out?" He suggested, moving over to the side as to allow me to throw the Pokéball to release the Pokémon. I threw it and from it came a brown bird. "I want you to have my Ruhawk, Jay. He has helped me out in many situations and I think you will be able to train him and help him much more than I ever will be able to"

The Ruhawk walked over to me and I held up my Pokédex up to scan it, "Ruhawk: The Bird Pokémon. Ruhawk has specially adapted talons that allow it to catch their prey easily. They can be very territorial towards one another" I smiled upwards at Ruhawk- I'd only just started my journey and I already had two Pokémon on my team: Tergro and Ruhawk, and Ruhawk looked like a very strong Pokémon.

A sudden bang sounded from just over the grass plain. Everyone looked about confused, "What was that?!" asked Professor Chestnut of the group. We all shook our heads in return, not knowing the answer.

"Let's go and check it out!" Charles announced and began to run off to where the bang came from and we all followed suit.

I couldn't believe it- today was only my first day as a Pokémon Trainer and I already had two Pokémon and was about to go on some crazy mission, and I was loving it so far!


End file.
